


Nude

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When researching his new partner, Fin finds an old photo of Munch from his Baltimore days that leads to a lot of unexpected things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> While every other one of my fics hangs together in one universe, this one is absolutely outside it.

Odafin Tutuola was, at times, a cautious man. He liked to know everything possible about a new partner, and as soon as he found out he was being paired with Munch, he sat down and researched the man, just to make sure there’d be no surprises. He’d had too many of those in Narcotics, and he wanted to know exactly what he was getting himself into.

A furtive, not quite legal look into Munch’s jacket revealed nothing worrisome – no excessive force complains, nothing shady. Not one IAB investigation. Based on this, Munch was a straight-as-they-came cop, dedicated to the job.

Still, Fin looked further. He knew most cops hadn’t embraced the internet yet, but there was a wealth of information available on there, and late at night Fin searched to see if anything came up. Commendations and awards, both from the NYPD and Baltimore. 

Fin scrolled through newspaper after newspaper, going in reverse chronological order. Every single one had only good things to say about his new partner, and it looked, to Fin, like he had gotten paired with a serious, straight-laced cop he could trust (on the job, at least).

He knew that didn’t mean their personalities would mesh, but he’d had his share of dirty cop partners in Narcotics, and even if he ended up personally disliking this Munch, he appreciated a good cop – which, from these records, Munch clearly was. High arrest and case closure rate, grateful victim statements, the man looked good. 

Fin kept scrolling through the newspapers idly, just in case there _was_ a surprise waiting for him.

“Oh. My. God,” he said, staring. He had just come across a news article about an altered nude photograph of Detective John Munch in Baltimore and he read it curiously. What the fuck? What kind of cop posed nude and let someone put it up in a gallery exhibit? Although, from reading between the lines of this article, Munch had never intended it to be displayed. Fin looked at the altered picture and hesitantly started searching. He _had_ to know if the unaltered one was floating around on the internet. What if a perp brought that out in interrogation? Fin had to be ready.

Twenty minutes later, he had found the original. He stared at it. Goddamn. Definitely his new partner – the newspaper photo had been grainy, hard to tell – and Fin’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t gay, per se – he had been married, to a woman – but he certainly wasn’t straight, either. Goddamn. The whole picture was arousing, but Fin had trouble looking away from Munch’s dick, which was _big_. He wanted to be fucked by that, badly, wanted to know what that dick felt like in his hands, his mouth, his ass.

He looked around – the squad room was totally silent, and Fin printed the photo out for late night inspiration. It was unlikely that Munch would ever fuck him, but Fin could certainly dream.

He was so focused on that cock, he totally missed the marijuana leaf tattoo.

*** 

They’d been partners for a few weeks now. Fin obviously never mentioned the photo, and Munch _was_ a good cop, and they worked well together. Fin could do without the paranoia and the Munch Conspiracy Hour, although it could be funny and endearing.

And at night, Fin pulled that photo out, wrapped his hand around his dick, and fantasized. 

It had been hard, at first, to look Munch in the eye the next day, but by now he had totally separated the two things – working with Munch and jerking off at night to fantasies of him.

“That case was brutal,” Munch said one night.

“Lot of sick bastards out there,” Fin answered. “At least we caught this one, and he’s going to jail for so long, his parole officer hasn’t been born yet.”

Munch nodded, but it was a sad nod. “He still ruined a lot of victim’s lives,” he said. “And we’ve just got to move on.”

Fin liked that about Munch, that he cared so deeply. He considered for a moment – this was dangerous territory – but he said, “Let me buy you a drink, man.”

Munch nodded and grabbed his coat. “I’m not gonna say no to that. Could use a drink or five.”

“Hey, now,” Fin protested. “I said one.”

“And I’ll buy myself the other four, but I am drinking tonight, Fin. Victims stay with you at SVU.”

Fin nodded – he had picked up on that. “But none of this mood in the bar. I hate a maudlin drunk.”

“Never open a bar, then,” Munch advised. “Let’s go.”

They were in the bar, both of them on their fourth drink. Fin was having trouble thinking of anything but that nude photo and that _dick_. He wanted it so badly, in as many ways as possible.

Munch looked at him. “Do I have something on my face?” he asked, wiping his chin. “You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes, Fin.”

Fin leaned forward. He needed to know if Munch was interested, and if not, he could always blame it on four shots in an hour on an empty stomach.

Munch watched him approach with a blank look, and Fin grabbed his courage, which, at this point, was mostly liquid. He pressed his lips against Munch’s, who parted his lips immediately, allowing Fin access. Fin was surprised but he didn’t miss a beat, his tongue coming out to lick at Munch’s lip. Munch moaned, and Fin felt Munch’s tongue against his own.

Munch finally broke the kiss and looked at Fin. He arched an eyebrow. “Your place or mine?” he asked.

Fin had no idea how this was happening, but fuck if he was questioning it. “Whatever you want, Munch,” he said breathlessly, still tasting Munch on his lips.

“You’ve had your tongue in my mouth. I think you can call me John,” Munch – _John_ – said dryly. “Let’s go back to yours. Mine’s a complete mess.”

Fin nodded and stood up. He pulled John close and kissed him again, a slow, searching kiss, both of them learning each other.

“Come on,” Fin said, pulling John towards the door. They talked on the walk to the subway and on the train ride. 

“I never thought you were interested,” John said to Fin as they walked the block to the subway.

“Fuck, I never thought you were. Four wives? That doesn’t scream ‘I’m down to fuck guys’ to me, John.”

John smiled slowly. “Had a serious boyfriend for several years, as a matter of fact. If this country weren’t so backwards, I’d be at five divorces.”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is that you’re a real catch.”

John changed the subject quickly before sex got off the table. “Where do you see this going?”

“Right now, John, I want your dick as many ways as physically possible,” Fin said as they got on the subway.

“You won’t be disappointed,” John promised in a low purr. 

“Oh, I know,” Fin said.

John gave him a puzzled look but Fin didn’t elaborate.

They finally arrived at Fin’s apartment, and Fin looked hungrily at John. He knew John wouldn’t look the same after all these years, but he still wanted to see John in all his glory. John smirked at him and stripped slowly. Fin was so focused on the prize he missed the tattoo again. John’s cock sprung free of his boxers, long, thick, and hard, and Fin’s mouth watered. He needed to touch it, to suck it, _now_.

He stepped close to John and wrapped a hand confidently around John’s dick. “Oh wow,” he said, stroking it. It was even more impressive in person, and John tolerated the attention with a smirk, like he got this often.

No wonder the man was so cocky, Fin thought as he stroked, tracing the shape of John’s dick with his fingers, learning every ridge and vein.

He got on his knees, still fully dressed, hard, but he needed that cock in his mouth _now_. He had wanted to know what it would be like to suck John off for weeks now, ever since he had first seen that unaltered photo. 

He stuck his tongue out and licked just the head of John’s cock. John gasped and Fin could tell he was fighting to keep his hips still. He grabbed John’s hips and gave the underside of John’s cock a long lick, root to tip, ending with a kiss to the tip. A drop of precome welled in the tip of John’s dick and Fin licked it off eagerly, ready for his first proper taste of John.

He took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, keeping his tongue busy as he did so. John was moaning and gasping above him, and Fin had to keep a firm grip on John’s hips to keep him still. Fin lowered his head in bobs, taking more and more of that impressive cock in. He felt it in the back of his throat and he fought to relax it so that he could deep-throat John. Finally, all of John’s dick was in his mouth and throat, and Fin swallowed around it, earning a scream from John.

“Fin, stop,” John said weakly. “I’m gonna come, and I’m not ready to that yet.”

Fin wasn’t ready for that either – he desperately wanted to feel that dick inside him, especially since he wasn’t sure if they’d do this again, once they sobered up.

“I’ve been patient,” John said. “But I want to see you now.”

“I warn you, it’s not nearly as impressive,” Fin said, suddenly self-conscious.

“Strip,” John ordered. “I don’t care.”

Fin shimmied out of his clothes quickly, and John pulled him in for a kiss. John wrapped a hand around Fin’s cock and murmured against his lips, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

The stroking felt amazing, fluttering pressure along his length and a twist at the end.

“Oh God,” Fin moaned. “John, please.”

“What do you want, Fin?” John asked huskily, giving Fin’s cock a squeeze.

“Oh, you need to fuck me with that dick,” Fin gasped immediately. “I want to feel that in me so badly.”

John’s eyes lit up immediately. “Oh, I think I can manage that. Where’s your bed?”

Fin yanked John to it. John stretched out on it, idly stroking his dick as Fin searched for lube and condoms. He knew he had some lube somewhere – he liked ass play sometimes when he was jerking off. He finally found it and turned triumphantly to John.

He gasped. “ _How_ did I miss that?” he asked, staring.

“You didn’t, remember?” John said.

“Not your dick, your fucking tattoo!”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes. _That_. In case you forgot, we’re _cops_ , and I just got out of Narcotics! How have you gotten away with this? How long have you had it? What were you thinking?”

John sighed. “You sound like my old captain when he found out, minus the imminent sex. Hangover from my youth, Fin. I’ll tell you about it some time. But I thought you wanted to be fucked.”

Fin’s dick twitched at that. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

John reached for him. “Then come here, and forget about that silly tattoo. Gimme the lube.”

Fin handed it to him and clambered onto the bed next to John. John covered Fin’s body with his own and kissed him soundly as he uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers. John pressed a finger into Fin, still kissing him, and Fin hissed into John’s mouth. It had been a long time since he had been fucked, but John was stretching him carefully, thoroughly, distracting Fin was heady kisses.

Fin felt ready to be fucked, and John seemed to agree, rolling a condom onto his dick and slicking it up. He stopped at Fin’s entrance and asked, “Ready?”

“Fuck me!”

John slid in slowly, watching Fin’s face carefully, pausing to let Fin adjust. Goddamn it was huge, it felt huge, like it was splitting him open, but also absolutely amazing, every nerve alive and on fire with pleasure. John finally slid all the way in, sliding over Fin’s prostate on the way, which had made Fin swear in pleasure. John paused with effort.

“Let me know when you’re ready for me to move,” John panted, holding himself as still as he could.

Fin finally nodded at him and he nearly keened at the loss as John pulled out and slowly thrust in again, hitting his prostate smoothly, and goddamn, Fin had been right that this cock would feel absolutely amazing fucking him. “Keep going, please,” Fin begged. “Harder.”

“Don’t want to hurt you,” John gasped.

“You won’t,” Fin said. “But I want to feel this tomorrow every time I move.”

John’s hips bucked at that, and he fucked Fin hard. It felt _amazing_. John’s cock seemed tailor-made to hit his prostate with every thrust, and Fin knew he was screaming. John was gasping above him, and Fin pulled him down for a desperate, sloppy kiss. “John, I’m so close, please.”

John wrapped his hand around Fin’s cock again, that same fluttering pressure with the twist and the end, and Fin arched off the bed and came.

John braced himself on the bed, arms to either side of Fin, and fucked _hard_ towards his own orgasm, pounding into Fin. Fin was definitely going to feel this tomorrow, he thought distantly, weighed down by his orgasm. John came with a final, deep thrust into Fin. He slumped against Fin, panting, and Fin held him close.

“That was unbelievable,” Fin murmured. “Can we do it again?”

“If you think I can get it up right now, you’re crazy,” John mumbled into Fin’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean now,” Fin said with an eyeroll. “I meant, you know, later.” 

“Well, I _had_ hoped you weren’t just looking for a one-night stand,” John said. “I’ve grown to like you.”

“Me too,” Fin said sleepily.

***

The next morning, John was moving around the bedroom quietly, trying to pull himself together. He was up early, wanting to hit his apartment before work so he could change his clothes. He went to the nightstand, where he had dropped his glasses the night before and said, “Oh, my God.”

Fin woke up to that. “Wha?” he asked blearily, picking his head up off the pillow. He saw what was in John’s hand. “Oh.”

“ _Where_ did you get this?” John asked in a strangled tone.

“Found it on the internet while I was researching you when we first got assigned together.” His gaze turned lascivious. “Knew then that if you were into it, I had to have you.” He shifted and groaned – he could definitely feel the soreness in his ass today.

John put the picture down and looked at Fin. “And?”

“And you better keep fucking me, John,” Fin said. He arched an eyebrow and reached for John.

John glanced at the clock and said, “Tonight. I’ll bring a change of clothes.”

“I’ll hold you to that, John.”

“And this time, I want to feel your cock in me,” John purred, leaning down to kiss Fin. Fin’s cock twitched in interest – he _had_ paid John’s bony ass quite a bit of interest, too. 

John kissed Fin again. “I’ll see you at work.” Fin shivered, looking forward to it.

*** 

John arrived at work only moments after Fin. Fin sat down at his desk and shifted, having difficulty finding a comfortable position. When no one was looking, John winked at him, and Fin had trouble keeping a straight face. He was better than this at being discreet, goddammit, although he had never gotten involved with his partner before. Every time he shifted, he felt the glorious soreness in his ass.

Maybe it was too soon to wonder where this was going, but hopefully far – he had gotten fond of John while they worked together, and he definitely wanted to be fucked like that as often as possible. He looked at John and smiled. Yeah. This could work.


End file.
